deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Goku VS Superman 2
Goku VS Superman 2 is the 50th episode of Death Battle. It features Goku from the Dragon Ball and Superman of DC Comics once again. The Battle was made after the original one caused a lot of discussions. It was first revealed at SGC 2015 on the 18th of july. MasakoX returned to voice Goku and It'sJustSomeRandomGuy returned to voice Superman. Interlude Fight In space, Superman has gathered the seven Dragon Balls and has summoned the all-powerful Shenron. He wishes for the Earth and anyone who died in his fight with Goku to be resurrected. He arrives back in the Arctic near his Fortress of Solitude and hears the ground shaking. Goku flies from the snow in the ground. Goku: Hey Superman. Superman: Son Goku, I've been expecting you. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan God form and amplifies his ki to godly ki. Goku: Ready for a rematch? FIGHT! The two clash and get each other in an armlock, Superman fires his heat vision which Goku blocks. Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Superman and knee him in the stomach and kick him towards a mountain, which explodes. He uses the technique more to inflict more damage on the Man of Steel before firing down a ki beam at him. Goku: Eat this! Superman recovers and Goku prepares his signature attack. Goku: Kamehameha! He fires the large beam which Superman blocks. Superman is knocked into the fortress with Goku following. Superman then starts laying a beat down on his enemy. Superman: This stops here! He knocks Goku towards the ceiling and then to the wall. Superman: I'm impressed. I actually felt that. Goku: You haven't seen anything yet! Superman fires his heat vision which Goku blocks, but Superman charges forward and knocks him out of the fortress. Superman: And neither have you. Superman punches Goku across the ocean (with an angle reminiscent of his fight with Zod in Man of Steel). Superman: With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane! He punches Goku into a nearby canyon. Superman: This is my burden. Be thankful it is not yours. Goku: Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power. Goku then transforms into his blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Superman: Blue hair? Meh, I've seen worse. Goku charges forward and uses Instant Transmission to get some hits and knock Superman into a canyon. Superman charges back and the two trade back blows until Goku ki blasts Superman into the canyon. The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Goku getting the upper hand. Superman: Outta my way! Superman then charges forward and starts landing some punches. Superman: Take this! Goku blocks Superman's punches until they end up all the way in Frisco, Texas. Superman: You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good! He knocks Goku into a nearby building and then pushes him through multiple buildings, including the one where SGC is being held. (Note: In the SGC livestream, they had Goku and Superman cosplayers act out some of the fight in front of the live audience before Superman pushed Goku out again). Goku then starts to fight back. Goku: Get off my planet! Superman then starts to counter back. Superman: This stops here! He knocks Goku on top of one of the skyscrapers and follows him. Superman: All right, have you had your fun? I would prefer we don't accidentally destroy the Earth a second time! Goku: No, I will never back down from a fight! ''' (Cue: Eren's Berserk Theme) Goku: '''KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA! Goku unleashes his most powerful attack, but Superman isn't fazed from the hit and starts walking forward. Goku: I will beat you! Superman continues walking forward with no hesitation. He then grabs Goku's hand to stop the attack. Superman: Stop it! This is over! He punches Goku in the stomach and then grabs him by the throat and flies up. Superman: I'm sorry... Superman then fires his heat vision into Goku's eyes and disintegrates Goku's brain, killing him. He then flies down to catch the fallen Saiyan. King Kai: I believe this is the part where I say I told you so... Goku: But King Kai I don't understand... The deceased Goku is seen with King Kai standing on Snake Way King Kai: You can't beat him. Goku: Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever! King Kai: No Goku! You can overcome any limit put in front of you, but his power has no limit! Even if you somehow found the power to surpass him, you wouldn't have anything left to aspire to. Do you truly want that? Goku: Nah, sounds boring. '''(Stomach rumbles) Oops! Heh heh! Uh, King Kai, do you have anything to eat? ' '''King Kai: Goku I'm trying to be serious here!' Goku: What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha.... KO! Results Trivia *This is the second Death Battle to be redone. The first being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran. However, it is the first Death Battle to be a true rematch rather than just an old episode with better graphics. *This is the third Death Battle to be shown live at SGC the first being Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and Godzilla VS Gamera. *Superman's 3D model this time around is his model from the game Injustice: Gods Among Us and Goku's 3D model from the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *By far, this episode will feature a full rematch fight for the first time. *The major differences between the original video and the Rematch are the new information to be included about both characters, as their "prime" abilities have changed since the first fight in 2013. *It is confirmed that Goku will have access to his new, supposedly more powerful, Super Saiyan God form, which was featured in the 2013 movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. **Also it has been confirmed Goku will have access to his "second grade" Super Saiyan God form, named Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (SSGSS), which made its debut in the 2015 movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'. *The suit that Superman was wearing in the teaser is from the New 52, a relaunch at DC Comics which changed the mainstream stories about Superman, although it is still unknown if the changes made to his powers and abilities will be applied in the upcoming episode. *KaiserNeko makes a guest appearance as King Kai, Shenron also appeared in the beginning of the animation. Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles